


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 13

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：Jason是處子祭品。預警：Dick是觸手怪。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 13

他握緊藏在衣襟內的小刀，屏息以待時機的到來。  
  
Jason一直都很清楚那群人渣為什麼會願意把他養大。這裡每12年都會定期舉行一次獻給海神的人祭，作為犧牲者的禮物必須是潔白無瑕的處子，沒有村民喜歡獻出自己恰逢青春年華的兒女。  
  
天真的旅人與遊客是最好的金錢與獻祭品來源，無私的村莊願意提供給這些人一個更好的歸途。  
  
夜晚的海岸氣溫比陸地要低得多，抱膝而坐的Jason幾度朝冰冷的雙手呵氣，刺骨的海風凍得他幾乎要失去知覺，他勉強保持著意識，畢竟這是他唯一能活著離開這裡的機會。想到這，他把身體捲縮得更小好減少皮膚與風接觸的面積，也是避免浪花打上來時潑灑到自己，奪走更多體溫。  
  
早在村民突然開始正常給他飯吃，今天早上莫名把他梳洗乾淨，給他換上從未擁有過的衣裳時，Jason就知道他逃跑的機會來了，為了這一天他一直在偷偷準備。  
  
Jason不清楚自己的父母長什麼樣子，他沒有躺在母親溫暖懷抱裡的印象，也沒有牽著父親寬大的手去散步的記憶。姑且把他養大的人說，牠是從卑賤的罪犯與奴隸中爬出的牲畜，而他們給了牠一個恩賜，讓Jason從動物升格為神的機會。  
  
那群人用布條遮住祭品的眼睛，好確保怨恨不會找到指引村莊的路。為了防止祭品途中逃跑，好幾個人推者他一路來到山崖邊，接者命令他爬下那垂釣至底的繩索，等到他一落地在某塊巨大的岩石上後立刻拉回。  
  
村民們不知道的是，他們心目中的乖巧祭品早已調查清楚儀式舉行的場所，也偷偷來過好幾次勘查地形與潮汐的時間差。  
  
待時而動的Jason不相信這世界有神明的存在，如果有，那他早就脫離這每日挨打受餓的處境。所以他現在僅是安安靜靜地等待，只要等到海水退潮時，Jason相信憑自己的體力應該是能游到附近的海岸，然後在那邊獲得新的人生。  
  
海平面依舊毫無變化，也許是長時間的枯燥等待麻痺了Jason的時間觀，平常用來判斷時間的肚子鐘不太管用，照經驗來看海水應該要開始消退才對。他早已餓得飢腸轆轆，就像家畜被宰殺前會淨腸一樣，昨晚到現在他只分到過一點點的水，喉嚨乾裂地像是隨時都要咳出血來，但Jason始終沒有舀起海水過。  
  
他的腦海深處隱約記得，曾經有道溫暖的男聲告訴過他：就算遇到船難，在怎麼飢渴也不可以喝下海水，只會提前至死。  
  
Jason繼續像座雕像一般一動也不動地坐著。  
  
連這幾年他都熬過來了，現在這小小的等待又算什麼？  
  
他的視線一直緊盯著前方，直到前方的黑藍色海水忽然產生變化，距離巨石不遠處的水面冒起一處湛藍色的異樣水泡。明明同樣是藍色，但是在能見度極差的夜晚Jason也能看出兩者的差距，那是漂亮到獨一無二，彷彿不存在這世界上的純粹的"藍"。  
  
緊接者以那處為中心，藍色迅速地往兩旁擴散，將這片海域暈染成為它的色彩。這情景相當神秘且美麗，鬼迷心竅下Jason離開他駐守已久的位置爬向前，伸手觸碰染到附近的湛藍色海水。是溫的，久違了的熱度不禁使Jason全身放鬆下來，他忍不住把另一隻手也浸到海水裡取暖。  
  
在Jason搞懂這詭異的現象成因前，他看見海平面上捲起一股漩渦，那個大小足以將任何一艘戰船捲進海底，沒過多久漩渦的週圍打起一陣陣巨大的浪花，像一道道牆壁遮掩住他的視野。等到Jason抹掉噴濺到臉上的海水時，從漩渦中央有一位俊美的男人緩緩浮出，他差點尖叫出聲。  
  
男人被海水打溼的黑髮讓剛硬的臉部線條柔和許多，但散落在兩旁的髮絲也隱藏不住非人類的耳朵，取而代之的是大片的魚鰭。而那雙美麗的藍瞳在月光的照耀下突兀地顯眼，反增添幾分危險的氛圍，在往下的胸膛看上去也相當厚實有力，是能迷倒眾多女性的身軀。  
  
如果只看到這邊，Jason會說眼前的人是他所見過最英俊的男子。可是對方從腿根處往下卻不是人類的下半身，是由數條巨大壯碩的與其他數不清的、粗細長短不一的觸手交纏而成。幾乎不需要思考，他就明白這詭異的現象是由誰帶來的。  
  
男人正是那群人渣口中的神明，一個來自海裡的掠食者。  
  
「你就是這次的祭品？還真是嬌小」  
「不、不要過來！」  
  
他的牙齒不斷打顫，高舉著小刀的手瑟瑟發抖。然而對方卻像是沒看到自己的威脅一樣，仍驅使他的腿(如果那能稱為腿的話)朝這邊游來。對面前未知生物的恐懼使Jason後悔不已，他應該不顧夜色與漲潮也要跳進海水裡死命游走，但現在再怎麼檢討也早已來不及。  
  
神明驅動祂下身的觸手捲上祭品握住小刀的雙手，濕濕滑滑的，他打了個寒噤。Jason想揮動、想擺脫這束縛住他的噁心玩意，可是他太害怕了，不停哆嗦的手過於僵硬以至於無法反抗，他只能眼睜睜看著唯一的防身武器被另一條觸手抽走，扔進海裡。  
  
「通常人類朝我舉者這種玩具時，我都會直接殺了他們」  
「殺...殺掉？」  
「是的。也許折斷脆弱的脖子再從中間撕成兩半，或是穿透柔軟的肚子看著你們痛苦掙扎到斷氣，最後像擰東西一樣從身體榨出血液來喝也不錯」  
  
祂屬於人類的手摸上Jason冰冷的臉頰，恐懼使祭品的體溫降得過低，連剛從海裡出來的男人都比他溫暖。  
  
「不過鑒於我今晚心情好，而且我也認為殺了你再吃掉還挺可惜的」  
  
仍捲著他的觸手瞬間高舉，把Jason的雙手固定於本人頭頂。接者有一條偏細的觸手爬上他的身軀，粗暴地撕扯開包裝祭品的衣物。布料的撕裂聲讓可憐的人類聯想到他的四肢之後也會像這樣被直接扯斷，對疼痛與死亡的害怕促使他踢蹬在半空中騰空的腳，試圖遠離那些可怕的凶器。  
  
「乖一點，不然你的小腦袋瓜就要說再見囉」  
  
觸手的主人傾下身在祭品耳旁低語。語氣很溫柔，但夾藏在語句間的殘忍使Jason頓時放棄掙扎、安靜下來，他的生死決定於面前怪物的任何一個情緒。他顫抖著任由別雙觸手順者他的腿往上，少了布料的阻隔，皮膚可以感覺到有黏糊糊的東西滴抹在他的大腿上，接著熟練地分開他的雙腿露出下體，強迫Jason擺出羞恥的模樣供神明觀賞。  
  
「這不是挺聰明的？」  
  
他的下巴被單手抬起，Jason下意識側過臉當作是微小的抗拒，不料頭才剛轉過去他就因自己的抵抗行為僵住，如果這個怪物因此不高興而把自己的脖子給扭斷－－。但男人似乎沒有在意，僅僅是輕笑幾聲，Jason鬆了一口氣，下一秒一根觸手就直接塞進他的嘴巴，直達喉頭處。  
  
祭品發出可憐的怪叫聲，咽喉被這麼一戳反射性地收縮想吐，可是那根觸手正強硬地擠開縮緊的肌肉，往他喉嚨灌進大量的溫熱液體。他艱難地吞嚥著，持續射進的東西太黏稠太大量，他來不及喝下，在觸手拔出時還有一些跟者從胃裡湧到喉頭。  
  
那些透明的黏液沿著嘴角滴至他的胸膛，Jason不停咳嗽，他想吐，不管這些是什麼，來自對方的任何東西都令他感到噁心與畏怯，誰知道這會對他造成什麼影響。唯一值得慶幸的是這液體沒有腥臭味，但他現在管不了這些。  
  
「你、讓我...咳咳、喝了... 、什麼？」  
「等等會讓你比較輕鬆的東西。畢竟我還算是溫柔的人，你運氣不錯」  
「不－不要、不......」  
  
男人的回答使Jason忍不住嗚咽。他聽說過，致幻劑或者其他什麼，有些動物會在殺死獵物前注射麻藥好讓對方死的沒那麼痛苦，或是可以讓獵物失去意識後拖回巢穴慢慢享用新鮮的食物。他開始乞求神明，哀求道。  
  
「...求求您......我不想被吃」  
「誰說我要吃了你？」  
  
與此同時觸手開始前後摩擦Jason的後面，先是細軟的長條物反覆戳刺著穴口，接者前端竟然打了開來，冒出另一小群分泌著黏液的觸手，搓揉入口周圍緊繃的肌肉。從他的鼻頭哼出甜膩的細音，這很不正常，可是Jason的身體越發滾燙，連帶著他的前面都跟著搔癢起來，陌生的感覺使他眼角泛紅。  
  
觸手似乎對從Jason站起的陰莖所分泌出的透明液體很有興趣，Jason可以看到一條偏細的觸手伸到了他的下體，觸手的末端處上佈滿了細細的軟毛，它包覆住前端後不斷吸吮者分泌的地方，軟毛時不時會擦過敏感的小口。  
  
未經人事的祭品從未體驗過這樣的歡愉，他連自瀆都沒有過，陌生的強大快感使他把腰都拱了起來。在Jason沒注意到時，男人的手摸上他胸前悄悄立起的果實，然後惡作劇地用指尖彈了一下。  
  
「啊啊啊－－－！！！」  
  
Jason發出尖銳的喊叫，他被那群人渣打得再悽慘也沒有這樣叫過。有什麼東西從他的前面跑了出來，他的雙手在禁錮中掙扎，從下體直上衝擊大腦的酥麻快感促使他扭動身體逃避，但是另一條觸手卻率先環繞稚嫩的肉柱，隨後開始擠壓、撸動，這次不忘照顧藏在下方的兩顆球體。  
  
「好可怕、好可怕！不要這樣、拜託－－求您......」  
  
祭品再次哭求神明放過他，神明卻饒有興致的盯著哭到脹紅的臉看。Jason想做點什麼討好眼前的男人，可是不諳性事的祭品什麼都不瞭解，只能像隻被放倒等待宰殺的牲畜一樣，垂死的抖動。  
  
等到他稍微習慣一波波的快感，有那麼一點理智能回過神來時，他的後穴正吞吐者同自己手臂粗的圓柱體觸手，他的肚皮表面有一塊塊凸起，有什麼物體被推進他的身體內，往深處囤積。  
  
在那根圓柱觸手退出後其他觸手立刻像是保護似地圍上它，直到它收回到神明的觸手群內。Jason可以感覺到他的後面相當沉重，腸道不由自主開始一張一縮，企圖把放進體內的異物排除出去。沒想到立刻有一根觸手勒緊Jason的脖頸，警告他不準輕舉妄動。  
  
「什麼、在我裡面的是什麼......」  
「卵。」  
  
男人答的乾脆。今晚發生的事過於離奇，Jason的理解能力無法分析對方剛剛說了什麼，他只是睜大眼睛呆滯住，緩慢消化剛才那句話的意思。同時粗大的觸手纏住祭品的腰將他拉近至主人面前，Jason的視線往下瞧去，從神明的胯間突出了一根同人類男性一樣的陰莖，但是那個尺寸跟大小，這不可能是人類所有。  
  
「你肯定能成為很棒的母體」  
  
到這裡Jason總算明白神明想讓他做什麼，祂要他孵化這些剛才進到他體內的卵，生下怪物的後代。他再次瘋狂尖叫起來，腰臀拼命扭動試圖遠離那可怕的巨物，可是限制住他行動的觸手不可能會鬆開，架開他雙腿的觸手亦同。Jason眼睜睜看著自己被擺放到那根粗大且硬挺的陰莖上，然後被強拉下去。  
  
已經準備完成的他，現在就是一道盤子上的佳餚，等待著被吞食入腹。  
  
陰莖破開他的後穴時他連發出叫聲都做不到，哭喊已經減緩不了任何心理或肉體上的折磨。好大、好痛、好想吐，只有這些詞語在他腦海中盤旋，小穴被撐的不能再開，可能還撕裂了，因為Jason聞到血腥味。他可悲地抽泣起來，剛剛那根插進他嘴裡的觸手又靠近他的嘴邊，輕拍他的側臉。  
  
「喝下」  
  
Jason照做了，喝得如此狼藉，這是今晚他第一次感受到神明的溫柔。被束縛住的雙手遭到解放，他胡亂抓握嘴裡的觸手，不然他也不知道他的手能放在那，他只懇求神秘的液體能夠趕快減輕這股疼痛。  
  
在Jason不顧一切咽下嘴裡的東西時，對方抱者他坐回到水裡，水的浮力或多或少減輕Jason承受的負擔，而且男人周圍的海水異樣地暖和，溫度甚至高於人體的體溫，終於找回溫度的身軀稍微放鬆下來。  
  
但祭品忘記神明根本還沒有開始。  
  
在後面不停被進出抽插時，Jason緊咬住自己的下唇。麻痺大腦的快感逐漸沖刷掉之前的痛楚，他不敢開口，他怕一個不小心就會有像剛才一樣甜膩噁心的聲音從他的嘴裡竄出，Jason不想承認那是他喘出的呻吟。  
  
他不知道自己去了幾次，也不知道男人到底射過沒。  
  
又有兩條較細的觸手正在恣意地揉捏Jason的胸，前端還伸出細長的刺，戳弄進乳首的凹陷處注射了什麼。他聽見以後從他的胸會分泌出奶水，就像懷孕的女人一樣餵哺神明的孩子，可惜Jason現在已經無法搞懂這句話的意思，大腦昏昏沉沉，每個詞聽在他耳裡都像陌生的單詞。  
  
Jason把頭埋在對方肩頸上，手抵者祂的胸膛急促地喘息者，狹窄的肉壁早就累得連收緊都做不到，服侍不了那沒有中斷聳動的陰莖。這就像一場永無止盡的磨難，他的小腹早已脹成不正常的大小，每當他稍微回過神來時他就開始懇求觸手再施捨給他那神秘的液體，Jason不想保持清醒。  
  
然後他看見太陽從水平面另一端升起，一簍陽光灑落在蹂躪他的怪物身上。  
不由自主的，Jason主動吻上了男人飽滿優美的唇。  
  
**虔誠的猶如膜拜神明一般。**


End file.
